1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for generating a thumbnail of a video content in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia technology, multimedia contents are increasingly being used. As large amounts of data can be transmitted and received at high speeds in electronic devices in recent years, large files containing visual content, such as moving image data, are increasingly used in electronic devices. Therefore, there is a need for a method for easily managing multimedia contents in an electronic device.
As the use of the multimedia contents increases, the electronic device may display identifiers for identifying multimedia contents, in addition to file names, so that the user of the electronic device can identify the plurality of multimedia contents. For example, the electronic device may provide a first frame of a moving image as a thumbnail image. In another example, the electronic device may provide as a thumbnail image, a frame of a moving image displayed after a reference point of time from a start point of time of the moving image.
FIG. 7A illustrates a screen of an electronic device on which the same thumbnail images are generated for a series of video contents, according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 7A, an electronic device, according to the conventional art, may provide an image based on a predetermined condition as a thumbnail image. For example, the electronic device may provide the same thumbnail image 701 for each of a series of video contents including the same beginning image frame. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for a user to easily identify a video in an electronic device by using different thumbnail images.